Finally Healing
by Jen-chan-shaw
Summary: Orochi has been destroyed and the Solar and Lunar Miko's cycle of tragedy has finally been broken. Himeko and Chikane have found each other once again. However, demons still plague them, and they have followed them into the bedroom.


[Kannazuki no Miko][Lemon] Finally Healing

Finally Healing  
A Kannazuki no Miko Fanfic  
By Jen-chan  
June 20, 2006 - July 13, 2006

DISCLAIMER: This fanfic was written with knowledge of Kannazuki no Miko derived from the entire twelve episode fansubbed series. The characters from Kannazuki no Miko that appear in this fanfic do not belong to the author and are being used without permission from their owners, who include Kaishaku and TNK.

LEMON WARNING: This fanfic contains explicit scenes of a sexual nature between two women and is intended for an adult audience. Reader discretion is advised.

SPOILER WARNING: Spoilers for the entire series exist in this fanfic. Do not read on if you don't want to know how the story ends.

SYNOPSIS: Orochi has been destroyed and the Solar and Lunar Miko's cycle of tragedy has finally been broken. Himeko and Chikane have found each other once again. However, demons still plague them, existing now in their minds and memories. And they have followed them into the bedroom.

Author's notes and omakes follow this fanfic.

Comments and Criticism would be most greatly appreciated!

Many thanks for the FFML (fanfiction mailing list) for commentary!

* * *

"Himeko! Over here! Over here!"

The restaurant was just starting to hit its noontime rush, and Kurusugawa Himeko could just barely make out the jovial voice of her old high school roommate over the bustle of other patrons. Turning her blonde head this way and that, Himeko finally managed to spy the top of Saotome Makoto's messy brown hairdo. Makoto was grinning like a mad woman as she stood beside a table by a large window through which sunlight was pouring warmly.

All the worry and stress she felt about the things she had to tell her best friend today melted away to nothing when she saw that sunny, familiar face.

Makoto waved happily and Himeko, as well as every other woman in the restaurant, could see the shiny stone glittering shamelessly on her left hand. Himeko couldn't help but feel the already large smile on her own face grow wider as she realized that Mako-chan probably had just as much to tell her about the intervening months since they'd last met as she did to the other woman.

"Oh my god, Mako-chan!" Himeko squeeeeed with excitement as happy young women were wont to do and greeted Makoto with a heartfelt hug which was returned with an equal heartiness. "Congratulations!" They separated and Himeko promptly lifted the other woman's left hand up to admire the ring with just the right hint of jealousy in her voice as was demanded by politeness. "Have you and Souma-kun set a date yet?"

"June 30th of next year!" Makoto said with a laugh as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Himeko was glad that though some things inevitably changed, the important things hadn't. Though they were both going to graduate from university within the year, wearing a fashionably sporty track suit and her trademark super-sized grin, Makoto didn't look like she'd aged a day since high school. "Make sure you book that date off, alright? I can't have the Maid of Honor not show up to the wedding!"

Himeko's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "M-me?"

"Of course, dummy! Who else could it be? Aaah, well Souma wanted you to be his best man, but I had to put my foot down. You belong to me! Besides, I think Yukihito-sempai would have cried a fountain if we didn't give him the role. So whaddaya say?" Makoto's eyes were full of hope.

"Oh, how could I say no! I'd be delighted, Mako-chan!" Himeko laughed as the brunette did a victory dance before the two of them sat down at their table. Only now, basking in the other woman's animated joy, did Himeko realize just how much she'd missed her best friend's boisterousness and energy - not that she regretted moving away from Mahoroba to attend college in a bigger city. She'd never have been able to find her true love if she'd stayed in the sleepy little town...

Himeko smoothed out her short white skirt and tossed her hair over the shoulder of her light green sweater. The waiter came momentarily, put down some complimentary water and took their orders. After he left, Himeko leaned in excitedly, conspiratorially. "Sooo! Details, details! Tell me the details! How did Souma-kun propose?" She lifted the water to her lips.

"While in the throes of an orgasm."

Himeko's eyes bulged and she ended up spraying the water she was trying to drink all over her friend. "What?"

Makoto laughed even as she wiped the water and spit from her face with a napkin. "Yeah, that was sort of my reaction too! Only it wasn't water in my mouth at the time."

Himeko felt her face go red as she instinctively scanned the restaurant for anyone who may have heard them.

"Oh come on!" Makoto teased, wagging a fork at the blonde. "What's up with that expression? Souma and I are responsible adults and we've been together since high school! We're getting married for chrissake!"

"I know, I know!" Himeko couldn't help continuing to blush. "But I've known Souma-kun since we were children! To me, he's always going to be the little boy who used to give me rides on the back of his bicycle! I don't wanna know about his... his... intimate life!"

"Aho! Is that why you turned him down in tenth grade? Be careful,  
Himeko!" Makoto continued her wide grin tease. "Little boys don't remain little boys forever! They tend to turn into strapping young men and in the case of Oogami Souma, they even turn into sleek, sculpted, well endowed, gods amongst men-"

Himeko pretended to cover her ears even as she giggled. "La la la, I can't hear you! I can't hear you!" Thus thwarted, Makoto turned to communicating using hand signals and bodily gestures that were far worse than her words. The blonde half cringed and half laughed at her friend's antics. "Alright, stop that!"

Makoto ginned. "Fine fine, but I trust you got the point?"

"More than I ever wished, Sensei!"

The brunette gave an over dramatic shrug. "Aaah, and all my hard work is for naught. Oh well. I guess I should be glad you're not interested in Souma that way - otherwise, I never would've had the chance, eh?"

A crease of worry marred Himeko's brow as she put her hands up. "Maah, don't say it like that! Both you and Souma-kun were the inter-high representatives for school three years running! You're both such kind hearted and strong people, it would have only been a matter of time before you got together. It had nothing to do with me!"

"Except for all that time you spent inviting the both of us to outings and then casually disappearing?" Makoto winked.

Himeko realized she wasn't going to win this conversation, even though her old roommate wasn't entirely correct. She hadn't ever meant to leave her friends alone in each other's company. There really had been a very good reason every single time, but if Mako-chan hadn't believed her for the last four years, she wasn't going to start now. Himeko heaved a putout sigh. "Saa, have it your way! I am the only reason you and Souma-kun are together and you owe all your future troubles and fortunes to me! There, are you happy?"

Makoto nodded smugly. "Very." Her grin grew slightly less brazen, and infinitely more fond as she gave Himeko a light bonk on the head. "So stop putting yourself down, okay? You're a very important person to both of us."

The blonde had to return her old roommate's fond smile. After all these years, Mako-chan was still looking out for her. Himeko gave Makoto's hand a quick squeeze. "As are both of you to me."

The track star looked very pleased before her face did a 180 and she coughed, blushing. "But enough about me! Tell me about this person you were gushing about on the phone! Oh my god, I can't believe you *actually* found the holder of the other half of your sea shell! That's in-freaking-credible!"

Himeko murmured, feeling her ears grow warm. The heat was rising in her cheeks too, but so was a shy, pleased smile. "Well... it's been almost seven months now."

"Eeeeaaaarg!" Makoto's fists were shaking excitedly. "Meany! How could you keep this from me for so long?"

The blonde giggled and put her hands up, motioning the other woman to calm down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but, the last few months have just been so... well, sometimes, I can hardly believe it myself! I just... oh, Mako-chan! I can't even begin to describe the feeling!"

How could she possibly put her feelings into words? The way time had seemed to slow? How one single foot step had made everyone else in the world just fade away? How impossible, how inevitable it felt, when the other half of the seashell which had dangled from her own neck since her eighth birthday, was right in front of her, suspended from a beautiful silver necklace, tied around a long, graceful neck that supported the most maddeningly familiar face she had never seen before in the world?

"Her name... is Miyahime. Miyahime Chikane." Himeko didn't know just how stunning she looked then, as the sunlight drifted over her face, and illuminated her love struck smile.

Lunch came presently and both girls ate heartily. Himeko told Makoto all about her Chikane-chan - about how the girl had spent many years studying abroad, about her budding career as a professional pianist, and about her recent return to Japan.

She told Makoto about how kind Chikane-chan was - the fabulous places Chikane had taken her, the way she always brought back small presents whenever she had to go away for a show, the attentive way she'd listen.

She told Makoto about how wholly they fit together - of her delight in discovering they shared the same birthday, of the way the girl seemed to perfectly understand her, of the way they seemed like they'd always been together, of the way she couldn't imagine how she'd ever gotten along before her.

She told Makoto about how beautiful Chikane-chan was - how the sun always seemed to make her bottomless marine blue eyes shine, how long and gorgeous her flowing dark hair was, how her inherent grace made every step she took seem like dance, how soft her skin was, and how sweet her lips were.

"What's she like in bed?" Makoto teased.

The question seemed to break Himeko out of the lovey-dovey spell she always seemed to fall under whenever she thought about Chikane. "Eh?"

The track star repeated her question. "Come on, Himeko! I'm curious! I've only ever been with Souma! What's it like to sleep with another woman? And a professional pianist no less..." She wiggled her fingers suggestively.

Himeko turned bright red. "U-um! Well, that is... I mean... we... well..." She wished the ground would open up and kindly swallow her whole.

Makoto raised both eyebrows. "What? You haven't done it yet? You're kidding me!"

"It's true," Himeko sighed. "Chikane-chan... Chikane-chan is... actually really reserved. So, we've been taking things kinda slowly." Like, very, very *very* slowly. "We hadn't even kissed until our six month anniversary."

And what a grand experience that had been! They had talked all night long, standing on a balcony that overlooked the ocean. The morning sun was just beginning to rise in the east, bathing the world in streaks of orange and pink while the moon still glowed calmly in the west. Chikane s conversation had gradually grown softer and softer, and Himeko had turned to see the most heart wrenching look of yearning in Chikane s eyes. She had felt her heart tie in knots at that look, and raised a hand to softly stroke Chikane s cheek. The taller woman smiled shyly, covering Himeko s hand in her own, nervously stepped forward and lowered her lips to-

"Che! That's no fun! You haven't even fooled around?" Makoto's face fell.

"Well... that's not... entirely true either..." Snapping out of the pleasant memory, Himeko flicked her eyes up to look at her old friend, and decided it would probably be less painful to just answer the question and get it over with.

"About two weeks ago, we were drinking wine in front of her fireplace.  
We were just sitting there and, I can't even remember what we were talking about but... I remember looking at her and..."

Even now, with very little effort, she could feel Chikane-chan's kisses tickling down her body, across her stomach. Those fingers, slightly calloused from all the time Chikane-chan spent perfecting her craft, were a charming contrast to her petal-like lips as they explored Himeko. Those fingers left glorious, burning trails on Himeko's skin,  
sensations so very different from the rest, keeping Himeko delightfully tethered to earthly desires whilst the rest of her body floated in a world of soft clouds...

"Uh, Himeko? You're nosebleeding."

"Eh?" Sputtering, Himeko almost knocked over her chair as she grabbed at her face.

It took her a little while to calm down, and for Makoto to stop giggling in horrible amusement. "Hot damn, Himeko! She must be something else, to inspire such nasal reactions!"

Himeko shot as dignified a withering glance as she could at her old roommate. "We were getting pretty far along when her maid, Otoha-san, came into the room. I saw her first and I screamed and pushed Chikane-chan away."

"Ohmigod, you pushed her into the fire!" Makoto declared, eyes wide with horror.

"No, no, nothing like that. I just... pushed her away."

Himeko rubbed her temple and closed her eyes. "Otoha-san was pretty scandalized and... we weren't really sure what to do, so we went to look for her. She'd locked herself in her bedroom and wouldn't come out and after a while, we stopped trying and just went to bed. I spend a lot of nights over at Chikane-chan's house because the trains stop early and I don't want to disturb her driver, so there's a guest room that's more or less mine. Chikane-chan followed me into the room. We often share a bed and talk until we fall asleep, but that night, I was pretty upset with what had happened. I didn't think Otoha-san would have responded so... so badly. And I... I didn't think I could possibly share a bed with Chikane-chan without..."

She wanted to blame the wine, she really did, but she knew pretty well it wasn't just the wine. She had never been so aroused before, and knew that having Chikane-chan's body so close to hers would have been a torture she couldn't have withstood.

"So, I told her that she shouldn't come in. I told her, maybe it was a good thing Otoha-san interupted us before we did something that we would later regret."

She could still see Chikane's face now. Her angel's face was several shades too pale to be perfectly attractive, and those blue eyes were clouded with thoughts that Himeko wished bitterly she had spent more time reading. And as Himeko spoke, those bottomless eyes widened fractionally. For a brief, destructive moment, those eyes moved, haltingly, up to look at her own, and Himeko could see a deep, deep pain inside them, before Chikane promptly closed them and looked away.

Chikane bid goodnight in such soft, delicate tones that Himeko was sure there were a thousand other words her beloved wanted to spill instead. Why hadn't she stopped the other woman from turning and walking briskly down the hall? Why hadn't she run after her most treasured person and grabbed that shaking hand and hugged that trembling body fiercely like she had wanted to?

Himeko bit her lower lip and tried to will herself out of the spiraling depression. "Chikane-chan hasn't touched me since. We've gone back to the way we were before that night. We still do dates and we still talk, but..." Himeko curled her hands into fists in her lap.

"Oh, Mako-chan, I want her so badly! Ever since that day, I... all I want to do is kiss her and touch her and know her skin and her body and everything about her! But Chikane-chan...! She... she won't even sleep in the same bed as me anymore." Himeko's face fell. That had been a very devastating blow. At first, she was sure it was because of Otoha-san's presence that they had slept in their own rooms, but even when the maid had been out of the house and visiting her own family, Chikane-chan had gently demurred. "She won't touch me. At all. I screwed it up. I really screwed it up, didn't I, Mako-chan?"

There was silence in the air before Makoto finally sighed dramatically and Himeko looked up at her friend. Makoto had a bemused twinkle in her eye. "I don't think you've entirely screwed up, Himeko, but there are some things you're doing that I definitely don't understand. I mean, you say you want to kiss and touch her, so, what's stopping you?"

The blonde gave her former roommate a confused look. "But I just said, Chikane-chan won't touch me."

"Yes, but what's stopping you from touching her?" The athletic girl's question was poignant. "The entire time you've spoken about your relationship with Miyahime Chikane, it's all been everything she's done, how she's made you feel. You haven't initiated anything yourself, have you?"

Himeko's mouth opened in a small 'o' of surprise.

"Is it because of the maid? Otoha-san? If you really care so much about her approval, then alright, I can understand why you haven't done anything, but I mean, really, it's not about the maid at all, is it?"

Makoto leaned in and bapped Himeko over the head fondly again. "You're just afraid to tell this Miyahime Chikane what you want, right? You're so totally star struck and overwhelmed by her that you're scared to voice your own opinions and desires because of what she might think of you. But, by not saying anything at all, she won't ever know how you really feel, and it's not fair for her to always be the one out on a limb."

Words churned furiously in Himeko's mind as she tried to spit them out to combat her roommate's logic. They all died on her lips because even they knew their own nature was flawed. Himeko closed her eyes. After all this time, and she was still just a scared, timid girl, forever relying on her friends for everything...

"Y... you're right, Mako-chan." Himeko finally voiced, softly. "I... I am scared. I don't want Chikane-chan to think poorly of me. I'm so scared of disappointing her. I've *just* found her and I... I don't want to lose her. And, it's because of this fear that I really *am* losing her..."

She thought about her former roommate s words silently for a moment before continuing. "Chikane-chan s always so strong and smart, I really forget that, sometimes, she's just the same as me. She's never been in love before either..." She didn't know why, but the epiphany hit her harder than expected. Himeko clenched her already tight fists tighter. She mustn't let Chikane-chan shoulder the burden by herself ever again. That was something the other girl did all too naturally, and she vowed she would never let it get to that point again.

"Uwehhh, Himeko. Your face is so determined right now, it's kinda scary!"

Hearing Makoto's voice brought Himeko back to the real world once more. "Eh?" She blinked and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. The conviction with which she'd made her silent vow was surprising even to herself. And where had that thought come from - 'never let it get to that point again'? "Aah, I'm sorry, Mako-chan. I just... I have to let Chikane-chan know. I have to let her know just how much I... I want to be with her. In all ways."

And Himeko shrunk in on herself a little. "I just... have no idea how."

Makoto laughed. There was an unmistakable pride in her eyes as she looked at her old friend more grown up than perhaps she had given her credit for. "Well now, there's something I might be able to help with! Here's what you do..."

* * *

This was crazy! Absolutely *insane*! Himeko could barely believe it as she pulled herself in through Chikane's third story bedroom window. She practically kissed the floor in relief when her feet finally touched it before sticking her head back out the window and waving goodbye to the helpful old gardener who had gotten his ladder from the shed for her.

'I-It's a surprise for C-Chikane-chan,' she had stuttered when he saw her looking up forlornly at the window a few moments before and recognized her.

Himeko's heart was beginning to pound in her ears, not from the physical exertions, but from the excitement and giddiness of it all. Trust Mako-chan to come up with these outrageous suggestions!

The sun was just beginning to set, and bathed the room in beautiful orange and red tones. Shadows from the large four-post bed, couch and armchairs were just starting to draw long. For a brief moment, the photographer within her cursed that she didn't have her trusty camera with her.

The bong of the clock striking the hour snapped Himeko out of her momentary lapse - Chikane hadn't retired to her bedroom yet, but she should be shortly. Opening her backpack, she pulled out a few candles and hurried about the room, trying to find the best place for them. Shivers of nervous delight were already dancing up and down her spine.

She tried not to think about the package of rose petals she had in the backpack, or the soft silk of the slinky piece of negligee that rested next to it. If she thought too much about it, she would lose her nerve. As it was, she still wasn't quite sure how Mako-chan had convinced her to go through with this madcap plan.

What if Chikane-chan thought her too bold? Oh, she was far past being bold! Breaking into her girlfriend's house to surprise her with a night of passion was well into the territory of slu-

"This way, please."

Himeko's heart suddenly leapt into her throat as she heard Chikane's voice through the door. She hastily dove behind the bed, stashing the backpack underneath the gigantic piece of furniture.

Covering her nose and mouth, Himeko tried to make herself as quiet as possible as the door opened and Chikane walked in, a stunningly gorgeous woman following just behind her...

Himeko felt her stomach churn as she peeked around the bed. Who... was that?

* * *

"Please come in, Sister." Miyahime Chikane intoned stiffly as she reluctantly held the door open for her guest. Unlike most unwanted visitors, this one hadn't noticed any of her subtle non-verbal commands to get the hell out of her house. Perhaps she should have just bluntly asked the woman to leave, but the rudeness of that request towards Otoha-san was beneath her; the woman had arrived at her home with her maid's blessings after all.

The other woman was tall, with exotic dark skin, and yellow eyes that seemed to glow as she took in the beauty of the room appreciatively over the edge of her fine rimmed glasses. She wore a dark, almost severe business suit that did nothing to hide her impressive bust. Her skirt, though conservative in cut, was scandalously short. Chikane wondered just what sort of a nun had business with that sort of attire.

"Thank you," the woman nodded politely as she gave her host a warm smile and stepped into the room. She followed Chikane over to the armchairs and Chikane offered her a seat with just the right amount of reluctance. "Although, if you wouldn't mind, please, just call me Miyako."

"Ah, yes, Otoha-san said as much, my apologies." Chikane was trying to be as polite as possible, but slipped just a hint of ice into her words.

Miyako didn't react at all to the thinly veiled malice and instead, took out a writing pad from her briefcase. "I'm surprised Keiko even remembered that," she said, humour in her voice. "It's been years and still she insists on addressing me as 'Sister'. But I suppose there's no helping that. Keiko spent a lot of time volunteering and helping me at the church, and I suppose that's how she will always remember me."

"I never realized Otoha-san was so pious." Chikane's gaze fell upon the candles sitting on top of the fire place and idly wondered where they had come from. Perhaps Otoha-san had put them there while she was cleaning?

"She's actually not Catholic at all," Miyako replied. "She just had a lot of free time. She was the head of the serving staff of Himemiya Manor, a magnificent mansion back in the town we used to live in, but the couple that owned it were rarely ever home. With no one to take care of, and actually, very little to do, she was very bored and lonely.

"So she spent a lot of time doing volunteering and charity work, and generally continuing on the Himemiyas' good name in town. I don't think she found it very fulfilling however. She always complained that something very important seemed missing from her life." The former nun smiled kindly again at the younger woman in front of her. "She's been significantly happier since she came into your employment. I wonder if she's found what she always thought missing with you."

"Perhaps," Chikane agreed. Her tone was a bit warmer as she spoke of Otoha Keiko and a small smile even came onto her face momentarily. "Though she's only been with me for the last year or so, I feel as though she's been serving me my entire life. She has this uncanny ability to ascertain my needs even before I do. It's almost like she knows me better than I know myself."

The small smile disappeared, and Chikane's face became like ice once more as she gave Miyako a pointed look. "Perhaps she does."

Miyako only returned Chikane's coolness with another smile. "She only called me because she was worried about you. I'm not just a nun. I'm also a professional psychiatrist and a therapist. I can help you, if you let me."

The tension in the room was suddenly pulled doubly tight as Chikane's eyes narrowed ever so fractionally. She didn't realize she had balled her fingers into tight fists until she noticed the slight movement in Miyako's yellow eyes, and traced the woman's sight to her own hands. Forcibly, she relaxed herself.

This was unacceptable. If the damnable woman hadn't known anything before, Chikane's own reprehensible behaviour was more than enough cause for suspicion. The damage had been done; she needed to ascertain the extent.

"So she's told you?"

Miyako shook her head. "She hasn't given me details. Only that your sleep is deeply disturbed, and that has had greatly adverse effects on your life. She says that you are not yourself anymore."

Chikane's frown deepened. So her maid _had_ noticed her troubled sleep of late. That was to be expected. This meant that she herself was the one digging her own grave...

Finding the other woman's eyes too bright to look at, she moved her gaze onto the furniture and fixtures in her room instead.

An unmarked period of time passed in pregnant silence. Unfortunately, the silence did not make the former nun feel unwanted enough to leave. Instead, she continued to sit in her seat, and gaze at Chikane with that eerily penetrating look.

Cursing herself silently for being unable to maintain the contest, Chikane closed her eyes.

No, she couldn't tell this woman. She couldn't tell anyone. No one could ever know the depths of her depravity.

The silence was broken by the sound of the briefcase opening again. Chikane opened her eyes, grateful that the woman was finally packing up. But unfortunately, Miyako only put the note pad away and settled back into her chair, lacing her fingers up in front of her.

"I really enjoy my work." Miyako said suddenly. "The schooling was some of the most enjoyable years I'd ever had, but I must admit that, in some ways, my professional training has not taught me nearly as much as the confessionals have. I've discovered that, often, it's not advice or medication the person is seeking. It's actually just an unassuming ear, someone who will listen without comment, without judgment. And sometimes, it's only a stranger, who will never set foot in your life again, who can provide that. And this stranger can also provide you with the promise that, whatever you choose to divulge shall never pass to another ear though these lips, as she has made such a solemn vow to God."

Chikane considered the other woman's words. Could she be trusted? The woman was very good, having touched exactly on Chikane's gravest concerns.

But could she trust her? On an instinctive level, everything about the older woman alarmed her. She wondered if their skulls had mixed in a previous life.

Could the nun promise never to let anyone know the workings of her sick and twisted heart and mind?

Could Miyako promise that Himeko would never look at her like a monster?

Chikane stared at those luminous yellow eyes. They were kind, and yet, it was a different kindness than those she was most familiar with Himeko's. Himeko's amethyst eyes were always warm, and full of unconditional kindness. Miyako's had a hardness about them, an edge of intense fierceness. Himeko wouldn't break promises because the alternative just never even occurs to her. Miyako wouldn't break promises by constantly, vigilantly, protecting her vows at all times.

It wasn't the perfect promise...

But it would have to do.

She couldn't live like this anymore. The perfectly coiffed mask of detachment that had served as such a faithful sanctuary for so much of her life had lost much of its power since she had met Himeko. Where control and poise had once been her shield, now passion and chaos reigned. Himeko was sunlight, bringing life and joy she didn't know she'd always been searching for to the barren lands of her soul. The calm and cool that had always supported her was now bursting with love, laughter and life.

She couldn't hide behind detachment anymore. It wasn't so much how hiding was ripping her apart - that she could deal with - but how much she was hurting Himeko that was utterly unacceptable.

Miyahime Chikane needed help.

Chikane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She counted to ten before releasing it, and repeated the exercise. It was one her teachers had instilled into her to calm and collect herself before a performance, and this was going to be a very difficult one. A very hated one. A very necessary one.

"Her name is Himeko. I first met her seven months ago, and I... I have never known such happiness before. The first moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was the one that I'd always been searching for. When she looks at me, when she smiles at me, it is like the warmth of the sun itself has enveloped me."

Chikane opened her eyes. Her words sounded so trite to herself, she could barely stand it. Perhaps, simple words were better.

She could have spoken about Himeko all day, all night, and for several days beyond that. She cursed her clumsy tongue for being unable to articulate just how much Himeko meant to her, just how much she loved the other woman.

"A couple weeks ago, Himeko and I were enjoying wine and each other's company. We were sitting in the living room, in front of the fire." Chikane closed her eyes again, trying to savor the beautiful, short memory.

"Her face was slightly flushed from the heat. Her eyes were glowing with the light. She was so soft in my arms, and her hair was so fine and smelled like lavender. She looked at me, and her smile was so warm. She was beautiful... and I... "

I wanted to make her mine.

Miyako remained silent, but Chikane could feel the other woman's concentration, taking in her words with deliberate, delicate focus.

"I kissed her. I laid her down on the rug..."

* * *

The heat from the fire didn't stop Himeko from trembling as Chikane pulled her shirt over her head and laid her down on the rug, cradling her head onto a cushion tenderly. Cold? Fear? Excitement? Chikane imagined that the trembling must be from a combination of the three, rather like what was spreading through her own body. Himeko looked up at Chikane, propped up on an elbow and lying beside her. Her eyes shone by the light of the flames.

Himeko's chest rose and fell with a slow, steady rhythm, fascinating to Chikane's eyes. She put her hand gently over top of Himeko left breast to take part in the rise and fall of breath, and felt Himeko's heart beating strongly and quickly. The small woman closed her eyes and smiled contently.

Chikane slid her hand down to the valley of Himeko's bosom, letting the back of her fingers run down the delightfully smooth skin, and released the front clasp of the pink bra. Himeko's chest rose suddenly as she took a sharp intake of breath. Chikane smiled at the reaction. Tremors of anticipation raced through her own body too. She lifted the clasp with the side of her hand and slid her palm under one cup to gently take the breast underneath in a caressing hold. She rubbed the hardened nipple gently at first, and then with slightly more pressure, before playing her fingers around the areola and over the tip with teasing lightness.

Himeko made a soft noise, eyes still shut but quivering with delight. Chikane brushed the hair tenderly out of Himeko's eyes with her other hand and lowered her head to kiss Himeko's sweet, sweet lips. She felt Himeko's hands slide up her neck, brushing around either sides of her jaw, over her ears and through her hair, pulling her closer into the kiss. Chikane parted Himeko's lips, wanting to taste her. Himeko sighed as their tongues dance together.

With an almost palpable reluctance, Chikane left Himeko's mouth to send a meandering path of soft kisses down her throat, suckling and nibbling, running her tongue along Himeko's collar bone. She felt Himeko's fingers dig not un-pleasurably into her hair, even as the blonde girl lifted her head high, arching her back, giving Chikane more flesh to claim. Chikane eagerly did so.

Chikane shifted her body weight off of her elbow and straddled Himeko. Her long skirt is made of a very thin micro-fibre, and she put one leg in between Himeko's own. The closeness of the other girl sent a powerful palpitation through Chikane's body. She freed her other hand to shower Himeko's bosom with tender caresses. She relished in the sensations she knew she was providing the other girl as she slowly stripped her of the undergarment.

Next, Chikane's hands took temporary leave of Himeko's breasts to weave burning trails down the length of the blonde's body, circle around Himeko's belly button, and rest teasingly at the top of the small woman's skirt. She continued to lower her kisses from Himeko's neck, dragging her tongue against the smooth skin in one long, delicious lick that ended with just the barest of tantalization at a nipple so hardened with desire it must have ached. Himeko couldn't help but give a soft cry of pleasure that was abruptly heightened into a gasp as Chikane's tongue returned to the cruelly teased nipple, spiraled around it languidly before she brought her lips down in a maddeningly gentle suckle. All the while, Chikane continued to rub her thumb just so...

One hand continued to do languid circles, tracing tantalizing circles into Himeko's belly, before it dipped downward and slips underneath Himeko's skirt...

Himeko's entire body stiffened suddenly...

And then she screamed. A scream of surprise. Of horror. And she shoved Chikane away with enough force to send her sprawling on the rug.

And even when Himeko wasn't screaming anymore, Chikane couldn't get the shrill sounds out of her ears.

* * *

"As it turned out, Otoha-san had just walked in on us. Himeko saw her first, screamed, and pushed me away. I'm not sure who was the most surprised. Eventually, everything got sorted out. Obviously, the mood was spoiled. I didn't realize just *how* spoiled the mood had gotten, until Himeko asked me not to lie next to her that night."

Chikane spoke. She spoke slowly, tightly, in a controlled monotone. Without such precautions in place, she would drown in those images, and know nothing but stomach churning sickness.

"We've slept together in the same bed many times. That night, when she asked me not to enter her room, she said... she said that it was for the best. That we might do something we would both lament later. And her eyes... she had such a look of... of regret. I... I wasn't sure what to make of it, and that night, when I finally retired to sleep... the... the dreams..."

Chikane wrinkled her brow in concentration. Already, as she pondered the best way to thread the disgusting words together into sentences without losing her mind, she could see the terrible, horrifying dreams that had plagued her nightly since that day. Dreams that had awakened her, shivering, with teeth clenched and tears streaming down her face every morning. Dreams that had twisted every honest yearning and desire for her most beloved into a disgusting display of violation.

She had to speak slowly. She had to control her voice, or else she was done for. This time, Chikane was acutely aware that she had balled her hands into claws; her nails made ugly noises against the upholstery of her armchair. She flickered her eyes up to look at Miyako, and thankfully, the nun's half lidded expression was still one of neutrality.

She grit her teeth.

"In my dream, I am wearing red and white robes. Himeko is in a burgundy school uniform. It's storming outside, and there are no lights on in the room. The furniture is knocked over. Himeko... has never looked so frightened before in her life." Chikane's voice was soft, even, dead. Her words come out in a firm rhythm, but the wavering moments and pauses grew longer and more pronounced and Chikane could feel her battle for control slowly slip further and further away from her.

"I push her to the floor. I'm tearing away her clothes. She's... she's screaming. There's... so... *so* much screaming. She begs me to stop. She asks me why I'm doing this, what she'd done wrong. I don't stop. She screams again and I hit her. I keep ripping away her clothes, shredding them, until she's completely exposed. Completely vulnerable. I... I violate her. I do it again and again until she stops screaming and lies very still."

Chikane closed her eyes. She had to, and she had to clench her fists tightly enough to draw blood until she could stop herself from shaking.

"The entire time this is happening, there is one thought going through my mind. I have to do this. This is the only way. This is the only way. This is the only way."

Several minutes of pregnant silence passed, before Chikane could school herself enough to open her eyes. She looked directly into Miyako's own impassive yellow ones.

"That's when I wake up. Every day."

Some days, I'm lucky, Chikane doesn't tell the other woman, and I make it to the bathroom before I throw up. Other days, I am not so lucky. "So please tell me, Sister." Chikane's tone was still dead. "What do these dreams mean? What sort of monster am I?"

The room felt so very cold, but her shivering came more from the coldness in her heart, and in her stomach. She felt paralyzed, unable to do anything but tremble in her seat.

Oh god. How could she have just told anyone all that? What was Miyako going to do? The woman may be a nun and a therapist, but in circumstances like these, didn't she have a professional duty to notify authorities about her dangerous patients?

... and... perhaps, perhaps that would be for the best.

Yes, I should be locked up, Chikane thought, locked up somewhere dark. Alone. Far, far away from Himeko...

The thought of eternal solitude was oddly comforting. Familiar.

The former nun held onto the Chikane's gaze firmly, and Chikane felt suddenly, supremely grateful to the other woman for not abandoning her eye contact. She clung to it like a moth to a leaf during a rain storm.

"Miyahime-san," Miyako's voice was firm, but somehow also gentle. "I am not a dream interpreter. I cannot tell you what your dreams mean. But I can tell you that, by being effected by these dreams, by allowing me into your home, and by sharing this with me, you are not a monster."

Blue eyes continued to war with yellow ones, neither backing down...

"Chikane-chan..."

... until that utterance changed everything.

...oh gods, no. No. Not that voice. Anyone but hers...! No!

Chikane broke eye contact first, standing up and whirling around in the direction of the voice.

Himeko's knees were shaking slightly as she quietly stood up from hiding on the other side of the bed. Her eyes were very, very wide. Her face was very, very pale. She had the vulnerability of a newborn kitten, one that Chikane had just tossed to the dogs.

It was as though the Himeko from her dreams was standing in front of her now, mouth slightly agape, hand slightly reached out, whispering, hoarsely, that simple question:

Why?

Chikane felt something crack inside her heart.

"... Himeko..."

No. No! No no no no no!

Many emotions wrestled for dominance of Chikane's face - fear, nausea, guilt, shame, but in the end, horror won clear. A single tear welled up in her eyes and fell down the side of her face.

It was over. It was all over.

Chikane bolted for the door.

* * *

She couldn't let her leave. Not like this. Everything in Himeko's heart and body screamed to stop Chikane before she could reach the door. Her steps felt heavy, as though she was moving through water, and Chikane, movements forever graceful even in her current agitated state of disgrace, was already at the door with one shaking hand on the knob.

The knob twisted. The door opened.

No! You can't go like this!

With a desperate cry, Himeko lunged the final few steps, and managed to grasp the other girl's arm with her frantic, outstretched fingertips.

Chikane's whole body stiffened at the contact, and she froze in her tracks. Himeko couldn't see the other woman's face, but she knew that beautiful, beloved visage was twisted into one of painful shame.

Her heart was beating in her ears, as it had been since the other two women had entered the room what seemed like a lifetime ago. "Don't go," Himeko could barely find her whisper in her hoarse throat. "Please, Chikane-chan. Don't leave me."

Her fingers tightened their grip on that delicate arm, before reaching for and grabbing Chikane's waist, almost with paranoid care never to fully release her. She couldn't let her slip away. Arms firmly around Chikane's body now, Himeko pressed her body up against Chikane's back, squeezing her eyes shut and burying her face into the long mane of beautiful blue-black hair to rest her cheek against the back of the soft neck.

Chikane remained stiff, her body refusing to lose its horrible tension.

"Sister Miyako," Chikane voiced, softly, hoarsely, resignedly. "Could you please leave us?"

Himeko opened her eyes and saw that the tall, exotic woman had already picked up her briefcase and was walking quickly and firmly for the door. She managed to catch those sharp yellow eyes momentarily. Miyako's eyes bore into her for a moment, blazing and unforgiving. Himeko knew that she was being judged at that moment, and dare not to look away. An eternity in a moment passed, and Miyako's eyes softened. Then, she looked away and walked out the door. "Keiko and I will be out for dinner," she advised, before disappearing.

Himeko heard the message passed on through those yellow eyes in her ears: a prayer for luck.

She felt her beloved shift in her arms, and Himeko suffered a moment of blind panic as she thought Chikane was going to run, but the other woman simply closed the door quietly. With a final click shut, the room was plunged into a heavy, oppressing silence.

"Himeko..." Chikane's voice was barely a whisper, aching with yearning, aching with regret. "Himeko, please. You have to let go. It's not... it's not safe for you to be around me. I..." Her voice started to quaver. Himeko felt a drop of moisture fall onto her hand, and then another, and another. "I...!"

"You did horrible things to me."

Himeko closed her eyes, great emotions and memories breaking upon her, as they had while she had listened to Chikane's pained remembrance, like waves breaking into one another in the ocean. There was a flash of rain and lightning.

There had been so much confusion, so much fear.

Chikane's words, tightly controlled as they had been, had still managed to invoke memories of a time that never could have happened. Himeko had felt that same dread, that same horror, that same sickening confusion screaming and raging in her mind she was still feeling it now.

But she refused to give in to it. She refused to accept it.

In her arms, she felt Chikane stiffen again. She tightened her embrace. She wanted to squeeze all the tears out of her lover. Squeeze the tears, and the doubt, and the fears, guilt and shame, away, away, away.

Chikane began to tremble uncontrollably.

"You played with me. You brutalized me. You made me bleed and cry."

Himeko turned Chikane around, the taller woman obeying like a broken doll. Shaking, tears streamed from the corners of shimmering blue eyes, cascading silently down a face twisted into a grimace of revulsion. Himeko tenderly put a hand onto that face, still beautiful to her even in its pain, and wiped away the tears.

"Because you had to. Because the alternative was worse. So you didn't ask for forgiveness. You simply, purposefully, took yourself out of my heart. Or tried to. You failed." Himeko smiled tenderly. "I'm glad you didn't ask for forgiveness, because I wouldn't have given it to you.

"There was nothing to forgive."

Those beautiful blue eyes, so bottomless she could drown in them, widened in surprise, and in confusion.

"Chikane-chan, I don't know where those dreams came from. I don't know why you dream them, and why I know them. What I do know, is this: even after all that, you will never hurt me."

"But... Himeko..." Chikane's eyes were conflicted. She looked like she wanted so very much to believe...

Himeko leaned in towards Chikane's face, gazing at her soft mouth through lidded eyes. "That was a dream. This is not. I know you will never hurt me." Then she brushed her own lips against those full, trembling ones.

And she showed her this was the truth.

* * *

The kiss grew deep and powerful. It obliterated all other thought and the outside universe. Himeko pushed Chikane against the door, and her need is very clear, and very evident as she presses onward, reaching deep into Chikane, crying out for a response.

Chikane tried to remember herself, tried to ground her rational thoughts from being swept away, but Himeko's urgency resounds so unfathomably within her that it left her whole body thrumming with anticipation when the other woman finally granted her a release.

Chikane took deep breathes, feeling starved for air, but at the same time, much, much more starved for Himeko's kiss. She felt a grave dizziness as her heart warred with itself. She wanted to kiss Himeko again. She wanted to kiss her all over and everywhere, partaking in all that makes up the other woman.

And she has never felt more fear. She stood at the very brink of control...

Himeko intertwined her fingers with Chikane's. She took a step backwards, and then another, and pulled Chikane towards the bed. Sitting Chikane down on the edge of it, she climbed onto Chikane's lap, such that the normally taller woman must now look upwards to see her amethyst eyes, sparkling with passion. Her arms curled behind Chikane's head, fingers lightly pressed against her beloved's skull, playing with strands of dark hair.

"Make love to me..." Himeko whispered into Chikane's ear, voice trembling with desire. "I want to feel your touch on my body, your breath on my skin. I want your hands and mouth and lips to know every inch of me. I want to be yours, Chikane-chan. All and only yours." She gave the heart torn woman's ear the barest of light nibbles...

...and Chikane, teetering on that brink, closed her eyes... and let herself fall headlong down the other side.

With a hunger pent up for many more lifetimes than Chikane could ever realize, she loosed a guttural noise from her throat and kissed her woman, parting Himeko's lips with her tongue and exploring that delightful space with a mad urgency. Her hands roamed freely down and across Himeko's back, raising up to hold the blonde head more firmly into the kiss, or sliding down to cup the tiny woman's round bottom. They reached for the bottom of Himeko's shirt and slid underneath, exploring the smooth curve of Himeko's back, dancing intricate patterns on the soft, warm skin.

Himeko responded with equal intensity, crushing her mouth against Chikane's once more, her own hands at time encircle Chikake's head, at times cupping that beautiful face, trying, desperately, to bring them closer together.

Himeko's bosom was pressed tightly against Chikane's upper chest so urgently that the other woman must attend to them right way, sliding hands away from Himeko's back and across her flank before she met and caressed them gently.

Finding Himeko's clothing an unforgivable obstacle, she quickly pulled the offending shirt over Himeko's head and flung it to the floor. A moment later she unclasped the bra from the back and cast that away as well. Thus freed, Chikane took a breast to her lips, teasing and suckling and sending sparks of pleasure through the pale skin with such intensity that Himeko threw her head back in a moan of delight. Chikane refused to let her beloved get away, and slid both hands to Himeko's upper back to support her, continuing to kiss and caress.

With difficulty - her eyes are somewhat glazed over and she cannot concentrate at all - Himeko managed to slide her fingers down the row of buttons that fastened Chikane's collared shirt.

It takes a maddeningly long time, but finally, the last button gave in and Himeko pulled the shirt back over Chikane's smooth, pale shoulders. This forced Chikane's own hands cruelly away from their task of exploring Himeko's flesh and Chikane found her arms tied up momentarily behind her back as she struggled out of her sleeves. This allowed Himeko a brief moment of respite to pull herself out of the world of intoxicating sensation, as Chikane tried to free herself.

Almost immediately, Himeko found the front clasp of Chikane's bra and undid it, pulling the undergarment away to tangle up in Chikane's shirt, thus giving her more time to wreak her own havoc, leaving the woman's perfect bosom delightfully exposed to her ministrations.

Chikane gave a soft cry and suddenly found it very, very difficult to think of anything at all as Himeko continued to caress her. She wondered if this was anything like the sensations the other woman was just feeling, and how she could have ever had the concentration to - oh!

Himeko's lips found their way to the soft spots of Chikane's throat, her kisses growing stronger and stronger until they pushed the taller woman backwards. Chikane sunk into the soft, soft bed, sighing softly as Himeko straddled her. Himeko was but scant centimetres on top of her, teasingly out of reach. Chikane felt a magnetic tightness in her skin as she wished to meet and touch against Himeko's oh so very close body.

Himeko continued to run her fingers along the tip of Chikane's nipple just tantalizingly so, but before she could further send Chikane spiraling further away from thought, the dark haired woman managed to free herself from her shirt.

Chikane's hands once again found their way to Himeko. She ran her fingers down the small of her love's back, causing the blonde woman to shiver before her hands came to rest on Himeko's hips.

There is a moment of infuriating anticipation that shot through both their bodies before Chikane pushed downwards, sending Himeko's weight off of her knees. The blonde woman fell down with a small gasp, their flesh finally lying unimpeded against one another. Chikane's heart pounded wildly, but she can still feel Himeko's own crazily thumping against her.

They stared at each other, chests heaving, faces flushed with delight, before Himeko smiled.

It was one of the warmest smiles Chikane has ever felt, and when that smile came towards her and kissed with just the lightest touch of tenderness, Chikane thought she was going to swoon.

She fought desperately to keep herself from giving into the glorious sensations so soon, but Himeko was not making it easy for her to keep her wits about her. She must reverse the situation some...

... and so slowly bent a knee, and started to rub her leg up under Himeko's short, pleated skirt, against that most sensitive and delicate part of her.

Himeko body tensed up immediately, and she broke the kiss to loudly gasp. Chikane continued to gaze at Himeko's face, finding the woman in her arms growing more and more beautiful as the blush on her face grew brighter and brighter. She continued to move her thigh up and down against Himeko's panties. Himeko's gasps became more like moans, and Chikane felt the blonde begin to slowly rock her hips in motion with her own movements.

Chikane's hands, still resting on Himeko's hips, finally found the zipper on the side of Himeko's skirt and she quickly pulled it down. With some fancy wiggles, the skirt cooperated and was soon doffed onto the floor.

She studied Himeko's eyes, mesmerized by the way they seemed to grow lighter and lighter as she slid her hand down Himeko's lower abdomen. Himeko looked expectantly at her, almost pleadingly, when Chikane paused just a moment at the edge of her lacy undergarment, before dipping her fingers underneath. Tremors start to dance up and down Himeko's skin, and Chikane continued to watch Himeko's face, finding the longing and anticipation knitted into her brow absolutely fascinating.

Himeko's breathing grew more and more laboured as Chikane continued to stroke her. She marveled at how soft Himeko was, how invitingly warm and moist she was...

The sheets spilled out between Himeko's fingers as she squeezed her hands into fists.

"... don't...!" Himeko's plea came out as a soft gasp.

That word was not what Chikane expected to hear. She froze, eyes wide with sudden alarm. Her mind went blank. The world stopped mid-heartbeat.

"... stop! Don't stop! Oh, please, Chikane-chan! Don't... stop!" And the rest of the words fell off of Himeko's tongue in a soft, longing hiss.

It took several moments before Chikane's mind was able to function again, several moments, before her heart started beating again, several moments before her widened eyes finally soften in understanding, and the barest of smiles found its way to her face.

Gently, she pushed her fingers into those soft, moist folds.

Himeko moaned.

Chikane explored her, came out to stroke her, and fanned her arousal to ever higher and higher levels of heady intoxication before pushing inside once again. She continued and continued, closing her eyes and delighting in Himeko's sighs and moans that grew forever more excited, forever more fevered.

Their rhythm became one as Himeko rolled and rocked her hips in time with Chikane's thrusts.

She felt her lover's tension, her desires, her desperate need for release growing and growing until it finally could be contained for absolutely no longer.

Chikane felt a powerful series of throbs inside Himeko as she cried out in climax.

* * *

They laid quietly in bed, only the sound of tired, satisfied breaths being heard. Himeko's head was nuzzled contently against Chikane's bosom, her body relaxed, eyes contently closed. With one hand, she idly played with Chikane's long hair, spooled loosely out across the crisp white sheets.

Chikane held her lover against her, still an expression of wonderment on her face. She could barely believed what had just happened, how wonderful it had felt, and how... complete she was right now.

The nightmares from a time that never was tickled at her consciousness from the back of her mind, but finally, finally, she could no longer make out their details. In time, she realized, relief spreading warmly through her body, even the memory of their once existence would fade to nothing.

And it was all thanks to the understanding and strength of this small, beautiful woman - her woman, her lover, her Himeko - in her arms.

Chikane tenderly stroked Himeko's hair, and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Himeko." She whispered.

Himeko opened her eyes and looked up. Her pretty purple eyes were sparkling with mischief and intent and she pulled herself up to give Chikane a kiss.

A proper kiss. A deep, demanding kiss.

And as Himeko's mouth began to stray all across her body, and Himeko's hands eagerly pulled away what remained of her clothes, Chikane realized she had thanked Himeko far, far too quickly.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES & OMAKE

Comments and Criticism would be most greatly appreciated!

I really like Kannazuki no Miko. I can't remember the last time I had so eagerly waited, week after week, for a show to be released, going so far as to download raws for the first time ever, and fumbling my way through unknown dialogue in my mad quest for What Happens Next (tm). It's not a perfect show, but it really grabbed me, shook me around, and refused to let me go.

I had a lot of trouble with episode 8 though. It really upset me. It was very difficult to watch Chikane fall from grace, and fall so bloody *hard* and *thoroughly* because it was so believable, so *inevitable*, that Chikane's repression would drive this poor, poor girl to the dark side. In that respect, despite the horribleness of the subject matter, I suppose I could even call it 'well done'.

I had even *more* trouble with episode 9 and 10. I found Himeko's behaviour subsequent to the rape unsettling, and sending very alarming social messages concerning the severity of rape. Because, even after suffering through the evidence first hand, still this stupid blonde girl believes in Chikane, loves her, and openly pines for her return.

What the hell? What is wrong with you! How could you be so blind? Look at what she did to you!

In the end, I'm really glad that Himeko is validated for her blindness - her unshakable faith, because there was in fact an underlying and important motive behind Chikane's actions which redeems her character (even if it felt more than a bit manipulative), and that the two get their cosmic reset and a happy ending. Usually, I dislike cosmic resets, 'cause it seems like such a cheap cop out, but in this case, I'm fine with it, if only because it causes the rape to never happen.

I guess this fic is me trying to deal with Himeko's unshakable faith or, probably what is more correctly termed, her blindness concerning Chikane. I realize that it was only with this unshakable faith, that two characters I adore were able to get their fairytale ending. If Himeko had reacted in a more healthy, more real-life-ish way, then the story would not have ended as happily.

Thank goodness that this is an anime and not real life. _

Soooo, because I need to lighten up, and because this fic takes itself far too seriously, here are omake!

* * *

OMAKE I

Chikane and Miyako are sitting in her room, as per the above fic. Instead of sitting in her chair, Chikane is lying on her couch on her back, hands folded on her stomach, looking up at the ceiling while Miyako looks bored and is randomly doodling pictures of giant robots on her notepad

CHIKANE: So, that's the problem...

MIYAKO: I see. So, basically, what you're saying is that you can't get it up.

CHIKANE: Sweatdrops breeding capriciously around her head Uh... right. I suppose, colloquially, yes, that's what I'm saying...

MIYAKO: Ah! Well, great, why didn't you say so sooner? We could have cut out on a lot of drama. Here, scribbles a prescription down on a pad of paper and hands it to Chikane just take these with water about half an hour before you wanna get funky and everything should be fine. Calls outside Next patient!

CHIKANE: Stares blankly at the Viagra prescription. The sweatdrops have now gotten grandchildren sweatdroplets ... ... ...

* * *

OMAKE II

Chikane and Himeko are getting busy

CHIKANE: Oh, Himeko!

HIMEKO: Oh, Chikane-chan!

There is barely a knock on the door before it opens

OTOHA: Ojou-saMAAAAA!

HIMEKO: AAAH!

CHIKANE: AAAH!

OTOHA: I'm sorry! I knocked, but I should have waited for a response! Hurriedly leaves

HIMEKO: ... looks at Chikane

CHIKANE: ... looks at Himeko

Chikane and Himeko laugh and then continue on

OTOHA: knocks quickly on the door and pops her head back in I just wanted to say that dinner was going to be peppercorn and lemon soaked salmon! Quickly closes the door again

HIMEKO: ... sweatdrops are starting to decorate her head

CHIKANE: ... hairs are sticking out of her head at tangents

OTOHA: knocks quickly on the door and pops her head back in And dessert is going to be a delightful souffle that Chef's been working at all afternoon! Quickly closes the door again

HIMEKO: ... many, MANY sweatdrops around her head

CHIKANE: ... develops a tick around her left eye

OTOHA: knocks quickly on the door and pops her head back in Unless of course you'd rather have the-

CHIKANE: Otoha-san, that's enough. You are more than welcome to join us if you so desire.

HIMEKO: Eh? Now, wait just a minute, Chikane-chan! I-

OTOHA: scandalized expression Well, I'd never even dream of okay! Leaps into bed

* * *

OMAKE III

Chikane and Miyako are sitting in her room, similarly to above. It's a different day from earlier though - they are wearing different clothes. Once again, Chikane is lying on her couch on her back, hands folded on her stomach, looking up at the ceiling while Miyako looks a bit less than bored than before

MIYAKO: So, how'd the Viagra work?

CHIKANE: Blushing wickedly W-what? We didn't end up using that!

MIYAKO: Oh? Pity. What did you use then? I heard that-

CHIKANE: sweatdrops! SWEATDROPS! Um, well, actually, I have no idea what, if anything Himeko used, and that's actually my problem this time!

MIYAKO: Oh?

CHIKANE: It... it was supposed to be both our first times this time around, but Himeko... she... she made me climax 17 times in 15 minutes!

MIYAKO: ... Wow... cheeks color I wonder what THAT'S like...

CHIKANE: loopy smile Ohmigod, it was *mindblowing*- but wait, that's not the point! The point is, it was supposed to be the first time this time around for either of us, so how could she be so phenomenally GOOD in bed? I... I could *barely* satisfy her...

MIYAKO: Erm, well, seeing as how I'm a nun, I can't really give you too much advice, but relax. I mean, it *was* your first time, right? You can't expect to be good so soon.

CHIKANE: But I'm Himemiya Chikane reborn! I'm good at _everything_! And besides, it still doesn't answer the question of how Himeko got so good!

MIYAKO: S-saa... well maybe, this was something like Himeko's first *official* game, but she's had lots of batting practice?

Somewhere out there, Saotome Makoto sneezes

MIYAKO: Perhaps you could get some batting practice too?

OTOHA: Bursting in through the door Oooh! Ooooh! Pick me! Pick meee!

CHIKANE: ... ... ... starts to wonder why she continues to use Miyako's services

- End-


End file.
